My Protector
by Hunny's Little Bun-Bun
Summary: Lissy James knows that everyone expects her to be with Dylan shortly. But what does she think about it? She wants it, too! How will she ever get the broody boy to notice her as more than... herself?


**My Protector**

I walked down the Halls thinking about Dylan. He was my broody best friend… or was he? I don't know what he qualified for, but Lilah thinks that we have a thing for each other.

Ever since she found out that she's apart of the 'Shannon Legend', she had been spending a bit more time around us. Not much, but enough to make me notice. She's still the top Golden, but occasionally, when she's in a good mood, when she passes me, she look at me.

I thank god that she knows about my Aura vision. If she didn't, she'd think that every time I'm looking at her, I'm checking her out.

But back to Dylan. Audra also thinks that there's something between us.

Whenever she drops a not-so-subtle hit, I think 'I wish'.

I really shouldn't like him, I mean, he's my broody best friend, with the cute hair that hangs in his face so that he always has to shake his head to move it! He was there when I threw up in the Cafeteria, broke into an evil teachers house, tore down a part of my evil teachers wall, went through his stuff, and blew the evil teacher up.

Yep. He's been there through it all.

Why would he even be interested in a girl like me. My sweet little sister, Lexie, says that I'm pretty. Easy for her to say.

I always loved looking at his Aura. It brought me such happiness, and saved me from the math teacher. He saved my life.

He is my life.

How do I act when he grins at me? When he talks to me? When he sits next to me? I don't even want to know what I would do if he whispered in my ear. A shudder ripples through me at the thought.

Dylan was just the annoying broody boy at first. I had a strong sense of dislike, and was still mourning at the loss of my other best friend. Paul. That jerk. He kisses me the day that I leave, and then starts dating my other best friend, Jules! I hate him!

Would Dylan do that? Would he kiss me, and then date Audra when I left? What if he likes Audra? I know that Audra doesn't like him because she's still pining after Tracy's Ex-boyfriend. I think that it's ridiculous, but I don't say anything.

When I first realized my dislike for him, I was enraged that our Auras were connected. How could our Aura be connected? We had barely said anything to each other!

And then I realized that I found his broodiness endearing. I couldn't believe myself, and I tried to pretend that I didn't feel anything for him. Lexie, of course, knows that. She practically knows everything.

As I rounded the corner, lost in my own thoughts, I see Dylan talking to another fellow Non. I cringe, and the inside of me is filled with jealousy. He tells her bye and walks towards me, in that way of his. His Aura is brighter than I've ever seen it, and I wonder what made it this way.

"Hey, Lissy," he greets me. I mumble another hi to him and we walk down the empty halls together, to get to the other side of the school.

"Who were you talking to?" asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of my tone. He smirks at me.

"Why do you need to know?" he asks me.

"Because I want to!" I say angrily. He has this way of making me really angry quickly with that stupid smirk of his. I love it, though.

He rolls his eyes. "Maria Dwyerons." He answers under his breath. _Now I know why she's a Non_, I think.

"Oh," I breathe. I didn't expect him to give in so easily. He usually puts up quite a fight. He smirks again.

"I don't think I'll be having a ride with your… grandmother today. I'd rather walk." He says. I'm not offended by this because my grandmother is a weird old lady with powers that wears orange muumuus and commands us to do something in no less than three syllables.

I nod. "Okay," We're now standing infront of the doors when he does something incredible.

I'll remember this for the rest of my life.

He kisses me.

He kisses me. He kisses me. He kisses me. He kisses me. He kisses me. He kisses me. He kisses me. He kisses me. He kisses me. He kisses me. Did I mention that he kisses me?

His lips feel like satin against mine, and I start to feel dizzy. We pull away out of breath, and I realize that I'm staring at him unashamed. He smirks at my gaze and turns around. As he walks away from me, he waves good bye and says,

"Bye, Lissy,"

I just nod dumbly as I exit the High school, my head reeling.

My Dylan. My Protector.


End file.
